The bet
by JazzyKatFeefa
Summary: Homestuck Au- Karkat Vantas made a bet that he could stay on a hockey team with out giving up for at least a season. Unfortunately he starts to think he won't be able to keep his end of the bargain when a nerdy kid always wants to 'hang out' with him and he finds himself being victimized by a girl. But maybe it won't be so bad ... -crappy summary-
1. Chapter 1

"Slide to the left! Slide to the right! One hop this time!"

That stupid song was all Sollux Captor could think of watching his idiot friend attempting to play hockey. Too bad the song didn't have a line that said "wave your arms like a madman and fall on your face cursing at all the other players!" Because that seemed to be the only thing that Karkat (the idiot) seemed to be doing.

"What did he do now?" The girl next to Sollux asked. "He fell again." was all the annoyed boy cared to explain. "I fall less than him and I'm BLIND." The girl crossed her arms and laughed dispite herself. "You're not on the ice though, Terezi." Sollux pointed out. "I used to scate when I was little ya'know." Sollux laughed , there was no way that Terezi Pyrope had scated ... Ever. The clumbsy chick could hardly stand at times and she triped over nothing quite often. "Fuck this! Fuck this game and FUCK THESE SCATES and FUCK all of you!" All Sol could see was Karkat walking off the ice , middle fingers in the air and scates thrown half way across the arena. Terezi seemed to think that all of this was hilarious.

"Dude, You'd better pick up those scates!" Some kid yelled after Karkat. "FUCK YOU STRIDER!" was the only thing the blonde boy got as a response. The kid just shrugged and skated back to the bench where a taller blonde boy with the same name "strider" sewn onto the back of his hockey jersey greeted him. "Well then..." The coach , a tall woman with black hair , oval glasses and a texan accent said a little surprised. The taller of the striders laughed and patted the girl on the back.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize that he has to go back?" Sol asked Terezi. "Not long." Terezi laughed. The three teens had made a bet for twenty five dollars that Karkat wouldn't stay on the team for a season. Sol tryed to contain his laughter as Karkat walked awkwardly back onto the ice put his scates on and sat on the bench to get instructions from the coach.

...

Karkat couldn't possibly be more embarassed , he had just took a spaz in front of the whole team. Terezi and Sollux had seen Sol had at least...

"Nice going shorty." a girl with an eyepatch elbowed him.

"Shut up fuckass." he spat back at her.

"Did you just call me a _fuckass_?" She laughed.

"Yeah , and I also told you to shut up."

The girl continued to laugh but did not respond. Karkat sulked somemore and wondered why she wore the eyepatch. probobly cursed or something terrible like that .

"Okay," said the coach who had earlyer introduced herself as Janey. (Karkat found even her_ name _to be annoying.) "I'm going to separate you into two smaller teams and you'll play against eachother okay?" She looked worryed that someone wouldn't understand those simple instructions. "What if I don't like my team?" The oldest kid asked. Karkat decided this kid was just stupid he looked to be at least three years older than any of the other kids there. Who would voluntairily join a _kids_ team? Seriously.

"Dirk , I don't think you should even be on this team." Coach Janey was thinking the same thing that Karkat was. "You're the same age as _me_ ."

"Janeeey... Don't you see? These ," He said jesturing at all the younger kids on the bench,"are my people." The other strider kid gave his brother props as Coach Janey raised an eyebrow. "If you don't like your team you'll just have to deal with it." The coach finished.

...

Karkat scrubbed his hair with shampoo to get all the disgusting sweat off. He hated hockey , he couldn't seem to stay in a standing position for more than a minute. Not that Karkat was ever any good at sports anyways.

"Hey new kid." a boy poped his head into the shower room.

"Holly shi-" Karkat jumped and turned around , his first instinct would normally have been to cover his unmentionables but he had brought swim-trunks to wear in the shower anyways , the last thing he wanted was to shower in front of all the other weird kids on the team.

"Ha, sorry to scare you." Said the boy smiling awkwardly.

"Well jeeze , try not to do that next time wouldya?!" the soaking wet teen responded.

"Hehe I said sorry ,The rest of the team is coming to my place to hang out , wanna come?" The annoying kid asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't even know your friggen name first of all !"

"It's John."

"My friends are waiting for me."

"They can come too." The little bugger was making it hard to say no.

"I'll _ask_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Thure why not?" Sollux shrugged . "yeah , sounds like fun!" Terezi nodded along.

"yay ! you can come!" The nerd ,_John,_smiled .

...

John's house looked relitively norman... just the _inside_ wasn't so normal. Creepy jester dolls were EVERYWHERE like _EVERYWHERE_ on every shelf in every room there was a creepy little statue of one of the things. "Uuhh... John why are there so many Jesters in here ?" Karkat finally decided to ask.

"My creepy dad likes them." John responded. Karkat nodded, deciding he diden't want to meet the guy.

"Is this the first time you've ever been on a hockey team?" asked the girl with the eyepatch. "Yeah." Karkat answered grumpily. "I can tell... I'm Vriska by the way." She said. "Okay." Karkat diden't really enjoy the girl's company. "Well... what's your name?" she asked. "It's Karkat okay?" He responded getting a little iritated. "Jeeze, fiesty little boy." She laughed .

Soon enough the whole hockey team , plus a couple other friends of the players were in John's room. Well, exept the creepy strider dude , but his brother was there. "Hey Vantas, who're your friends?" asked the blond doofus . "I'm Thollux and this is Terezi." Sollux interupted. "Cool , I'm Dave." The teens gave eachother props. LAME!

"Truth or dare guys!" Yelled a girl, a chubby-ish girly-girl who was also on the team. "nooooo..." the girl with the eyepatch intervened. "Yeah , let's play truth or dare !" another girl said happily , she had an anoying face. Her hair was black and her buct teeth reminded him of John.

Unfortuantly the group decided to play the stupid friggen game. Vriska got up off of the floor and whiped dirt off her butt. "Weeeell , if your gonna play that _I'm_ going to go outside." She got up and left. "Okay then, bye!" Said the she-John waving like a dork. "Won't miss you!" Dave smiled as she closed the door. "Karkat! Truth or dare!" The chubby chick asked in a chimmey voice. How did she even know his name? Oh well ...

"Truth." He answered. The girl thought for a bit. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She smiled her annoying teenager smile. Sollux threw his head back in wild laughter. One of those laughs where no sound came out. Terezi was chukling into her sleeve. "Okay , this game is lame, I'm going outside." Karkat said , blushing. "Tell Vriska we say 'Hi'" Strider laughed. Karkat noticed Feferi giggling a little bit too. Had he really made it that obviouse?


End file.
